Love Letter
by Ilene
Summary: *Chapitre unique traduit* Ce n’est pas une lettre d’amour, ni même de félicitations. Juste une lettre d’espoir. LEJP


**Love Letter**

****

**Disclaimer :** Cette fic appartient à Diabla666, l'univers d'HP à JK.Rowling, et la traduction de cette fiction à moi-même.

**Résumé :** Ce n'est pas une lettre d'amour, ni même de félicitations. Juste une lettre d'espoir.

Potter,

Il semblerait que toutes ces rumeurs qui prétendent que Dumblere est fou contiennent une part de vérité, ceci confirmé par le fait que tu aies été nommé Préfet-en-chef. Ou peut-être que ton coffre à Gringotts est aussi grand que ton égo, et que, par conséquent, tu es parvenu à t'octroyer les faveurs de certains membres du corps professoral.

Jusqu'à ce que les autorités compétentes de Ste-Mangouste / du Ministère de la magie aient réglé ce problème, je suppose qu'il faudra bien que nous travaillions ensemble. Aussi, je serai claire : cette position n'est peut-être pour toi qu'un nouveau joyau à ajouter à ta couronne personnelle, ou alors un nouveau moyen de reigner sur un pourcentage plus large de la population. Cependant, en ce qui me concerne, c'est un grand honneur, et je ferai de mon mieux pour m'en montrer digne. C'est aussi une grande responsabilité (un mot qu'il se pourrait que tu ne connaisses pas, je te suggère donc de te renseigner auprès d'un adulte) et je me ferai un plaisir de la remplir. De même, il s'agit pour moi d'une grande opportunité, qui me permettra de faire du bien à l'école et de la débarasser du désordre que toi et Black en avez fait.

Donc, par Godric, Potter, si tu réduis ceci à néant pour moi et pour Poudlard – si tu abuses de ton pouvoir, si tu manques les réunions, si tu ne fais pas ta part du travail, si, en fait, tu fait quoi que ce soit qu'il est dans ta nature de faire –, je n'hésiterai pas à te donner une bonne leçon, moldue et magique. Nous vivons à une époque très dangereuse et sombre, quelque chose que même toi, aussi égocentrique sois-tu, doit avoir remarqué, et il n'y a pas de place à Poudlard pour un Préfet-en-chef irresponsable, incompétent et insouciant.

Il me peine de dire ceci, mais il semble que durant les derniers mois de notre sixième année, tu aies finalement atteint la puberté émotionnelle et quelque peu mûri. Et je t'implore de continuer sur cette voie durant notre septième année. Si c'est le cas, que tu assumes toutes tes responsabilités et que tu deviens un modèle pour les élèves, alors je m'excuserai totalement et publiquement pour le ton désagréable de cette lettre. Cependant, tes résultats ne jouent pas en ta faveur. Je suis disposée à clamer que tu ne mérites pas un tel honneur, mais comme je l'ai dit, tu as légèrement grandi l'an passé, et dépassé le stade des huit ans d'âge mental, ce qui, pour toi, est progrès véritablement étonnant. Je ne suis pas convaincue que le progrès en question soit assez conséquent pour te permettre de mériter ce badge, mais il démontre cependant une certaine capacité à reconnaître tes torts et à chercher à les corriger, choses dont je te croyais incapable.

Je pense que, comme c'est conseillé, nous devrions nous rencontrer vers la fin Août pour discuter plus en avant nos responsabilités. Envoies-moi un hibou avec le jour et l'heure qui te conviennent.

Lily Evans.

PS : En dépit de son goût incompréhensible pour les sorbets au citron, et du fait qu'il semble trouver certaines de tes farces puériles drôles, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore soit fou, et tout l'or du monde sorcier – ou même tout le cataire du monde connu – ne pourrait corrompre Mc Gonnagall. Ainsi, il semblerait que tu aies reçu ce badge pour tes propres mérites. N e sois pas si choqué, Potter. Oui, je pense que tu as des mérites – Tu as un cerveau brillant, quoique non utilisé, un sens de l'humour plein d'esprit, quand il n'est pas cruel, et une loyauté envers tes amis que même moi, aussi encline à juger je sois à tes yeux, je ne peux critiquer. Et ainsi que nos…interactions de ces dernières années l'ont révélé, tu es très persistant, et, par moments, très créatif (bien que, la plupart du temps, très embarassant. Honnêtement, Potter, une sérénade ? En plein milieu de la grande salle ? La folie n'excuse pas tout.)

Si seulement tu pouvais te concentrer sur tes mérites, et non sur tes (nombreuses) erreurs, que je ne listerai pas ici, car elles sont, comme je l'ai dit, nombreuses, je pense que tu pourrais être un merveilleux préfet-en-chef, et nous pourrions être une équipe encore meilleure. Si tu promets de travailler un peu plus, de ne pas lancer de bagarres/t'en prendre aux autres/leur lancer de sorts/te pavaner/me demander de sortir avec toi, alors je promettrai d'être un peu plus compréhensive, indulgente, moins exigeante, et moins 'une prude vertueuse et égocentrique avec une baguette dans le cul', ainsi que m'appelle très élégamment ton ami Black. OK ?

PPS : Félicitations.


End file.
